


Resting Here With Me

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Caretaking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hand Feeding, Mild D/s, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vix has been away from home for 3 months, and her boys take care of her, like seriously, seriously guys there's so much snuggling, she's VERY glad to be home, snuggles, subby OFC, taking care of OFC, the amount of fluff in this installment is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trio have some rare time off together and Vix wants snuggles.  Lots and lots of snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I woke up this morning and was in a really snuggly mood. Alas, I have no-one to snuggle with (other than my cats). URGH. I just really wish i had someone to snuggle with in bed this morning. Just want to be all half naked with someone under the duvet being all cuddly. It would of course involve neck kisses and back stroking and head scritches and lazy morning smooches….. *sigh* And i’ll make us breakfast in bed so that we can watch Netflix or read the newspaper. And i’ll stroke your hair while you doze with your face tucked under my chin. And i’ll trace random shapes on your skin with my fingertips.
> 
> So, if I can't snuggle with someone, I'll damn well write it instead. Which just makes me want to snuggle even more.

Vix is _exhausted_.

She’s been around the world nearly twice over the last 3 months and every single bone in her body is tired.  She has no idea what time it is as she shuffles off the Redeye, dragging her hand luggage behind her and shoving her sunglasses further up her nose (so what if it’s 4am), let alone what day it is.  It could be the year 2020 for all she knows.  A huge yawn threatens to crack her face in half as she makes her way to baggage claim and a cab home.  She just wants to get her suitcase, fall asleep in the back of a taxi and wake up when she gets home, somewhere she hasn’t been for months.  She puts one foot in front of the other with effort until she reaches the baggage carousel, sighing heavily as her eyes threaten to close and not open again for at least a week.  It feels like there’s sand under her eyelids and cotton wool stuffed into her brain.  She’s pretty sure that her eyes are just slits behind her sunglasses but as she looks at the few other people waiting for their baggage with her, she’s convinced that none of them give a fuck; they all look just as world weary as she does.  Vix has just about enough energy left to jump almost out of her skin when a strong, solid arm curls around her waist and an enormous Starbucks cup appears in front of her blurring vision.

“Well hi there beautiful!  Long time no see,” says a gorgeous voice in Vix’s ear and she can’t help the enormous grin that spreads across her face as she takes the drink and turns to find Lee smiling down at her. 

“Hey you,” Vix grins up at him, looping and arm around him to hold him close and breath him in.  He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.  “God I missed you…..”

“We missed you too princess,” Lee chuckles, drawing back to get a good look at his lover.  He pushes her sunglasses up onto the top of her head and takes in the bloodshot eyes, the dark circles and the how she looks drained of colour under the harsh airport lights.  “Ready to go home?”

“You have no idea how good that sounds,” Vix grumbles as the baggage starts to drop down onto the conveyer behind them.  Lee steps forwards to grab her case when it appears and Vix takes a sip from her cup; Lady Grey with a dash of milk, just the way she likes it and she groans with gratitude.  “Thanks for coming to get me by the way.”

“Wasn’t about to let you get a cab at stupid o’clock in the morning.  And besides, I couldn’t wait until you got home to see you,” Lee smiles softly as he watches his girl blearily sipping her tea.  Even when she’s been on a plane all night and hasn’t slept in god knows how long, she still looks perfect to him.  He’s missed her terribly, as has Tom.  3 months is too long and it’s not going to happen again if they can help it.  “Come on, let’s get you home.  Tom has promised pancakes.”

“Raspberry ones?  With maple syrup?” Vix perks up.

“Raspberry ones with maple syrup,” Lee laughs, taking Vix’s hand and pulling her off towards the exit.  It doesn’t take long to find the car, load it up and get on the road.  It’s only a 40 minute drive home but Vix is out like a light as soon as Lee pulls the car onto the freeway.  He smiles fondly as he hears her soft snores from the passenger seat and something settles inside him that has been restless since she’s been gone.  She works so hard at her job to be the best she can possibly be, something that she sadly has to do when she’s being a stunt double for men more than women these days.  She has to be as fit as she can be and work twice as hard to get the work as well as the recognition.  It’s tough but then his girl is one of the toughest out there.  Lee and Tom are fiercely proud of her but working hard means that sometimes, she’s not at home for months at a time.  Although, this was a record even for her: 10 different shoots across 5 continents in just under 90 days.  Vix rarely turns a job down thanks to her astounding work ethic but this one has taken it out of her.  Lee can see that she’s leaner than she was 3 months ago and utterly exhausted.  At least she now has the next 30 days off, Tom and he had made sure of that.  She’d argued with them about it over Skype but Lee had put his foot down.  3 months was too long to be going from job to job without a break, especially a job as demanding as hers.  She needs time off to relax and recoup.  And both he and Tom are going to make sure that that is _exactly_ what happens.

Pulling into the drive of the house, Lee turns off the car and starts to unload Vix’s luggage, taking it into the house before going back to get his sleeping lover.  He gently leans into the car to undo her seatbelt and slide an arm under her legs.  Worming his other arm behind her back, he lifts her out of the car, smiling as she snuffles in her sleep and curls into him.  He kicks the passenger door shut and carries his dozing lover into the house.  Tom is waiting for them in the kitchen, smile fond when he sees Vix in Lee’s arms, her face tucked into his neck as he carries her into the kitchen to see him.

“Hey Pint Size,” Tom says softly as Lee walks over with his precious cargo.  Vix manages to lift her head up enough so that Tom can plant a kiss to her temple, tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear.  “We missed you.”

“Missedyoutoo……” Vix slurs, the knowledge that she’s finally home with both her giants dragging her under into a happy, sleepy state.  Lee holds her a little tighter, relieved to have her weight in his arms again.  And seeing her like this never fails to make his heart flutter a little.  She’s so tough and strong but when she’s with them like this, relaxed and pliant, he considers it a gift that she lets them take care of her.

“Someone fell asleep as soon as I started the car up,” Lee says to Tom as he smiles down at Vix in his arms.  “     Pretty sure that Pint Size here is going to sleep for days.”

“Oh, no doubt,” Tom chuckles as he goes back to the stove.  “But first our girl here needs to eat something other than plane food.”

Lee nods in agreement and carries Vix over to the couch.  He settles in the corner so that Vix is against the arm of the couch and settles her in against him.  Tom wanders in from the kitchen with a tray piled high with pancakes, fresh raspberries and a bottle of maple syrup and sets it down on the coffee table.  He takes his spot next to the other two on the couch and starts to cut up the pancakes into bite size pieces and then proceeds to hand feed Vix from the one fork on the tray.  She may be exhausted but Tom’s pancakes are delicious and she hums happily around each mouthful, Lee stroking her back all the while.  With each bite Vix relaxes further onto the feelings of _safe_ and _home._ All too soon, the pancakes are finished and Tom is pushing the tray away to snuggle into Lee’s other side.

“Time to put this one to bed I think,” Tom says after a comfortable silence.  “I was going to suggest a bath but I don’t think she’s going to stay awake for much longer.

“N’bath, wa’bed…..” Vix slurs into Lee’s neck and that’s all the boys need to hear.  Lee holds her against his chest once again and is up and off the couch in one graceful, easy movement.  Tom stays behind in the kitchen to clean up quickly before he joins his lovers in the bedroom.  Lee has stripped Vix down to just her panties and tucked her into bed.  He’s in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Tom joins him to do the same.  Once they’re done, they strip of their own clothes quickly and climb into bed with Vix who is weakly making grabby hands towards them both.  Tom rolls her over until she’s sprawled in her favourite spot across Lee’s chest before tucking himself in along her back.  He sighs happily as he buries his nose in her hair and inhales deeply.  Underneath the smell of plane and a day’s travel is the scent he’s missed so much over the past 3 months.  It’s unmistakably Vix and he breathes deeply another few times before settling down to sleep.  Yes it maybe 7am but Vix is home and she’s back with them and neither of the boys have any intention of being more than 2 feet away from her for as long as she has the time off. 

“Sleep Little One,” Lee whispers into Vix’s hair when she snuffles against the skin of his neck.  He trails finger tips across every bit of skin he can reach and in seconds, her breathing evens and deepens and he feels the exact moment she falls asleep as her body suddenly becomes a pleasantly heavy weight against him.

“She’s not leaving this bed for a good long while,” Tom whispers to Lee.

“You got that right,” Lee smiles, sleep tugging at him despite the fact that the world is just waking up to start it's day.  


	2. Chapter 2

Vix has a whole month off. 

And what’s even better is that both Tom and Lee do too.  After sleeping for nearly 16 hours, Vix and her boys had spent a whole day marathoning Game of Thrones in its entirety whilst lounging in various states of undress on the coach, and ordered enough pizza to feed a small army.  Vix had sat on the floor between Lee’s knees while Tom fed her slices of pizza and potato wedges.  She’d slumped happily against Lee’s thigh when she was full and drifted in and out while he ran fingers through her hair.  It was exactly what they’d all needed after a hectic few months working.  Tom had been in Europe, Lee had been in South Africa and Vix had spent 3 months going all over the world.  And now there’s a whole 30 days of being able to do whatever they wanted before it all started again.

It’s mid-morning when Vix wakes up, stretching her muscles that are having a very well deserved break.  She’s pleasantly sleepy and a day of doing nothing teamed with Tom’s magic fingers having worked out all the knots and stiffness.  The bed is warm and comforting as she slowly comes back to consciousness with the deep, steady breathing of her lovers making her lips curl into a soft smile.  Both her boys are sprawled out on their fronts, faces mashed into the pillows but both facing her.  Tom has a leg thrown over hers and Lee has a hand tucked up under her shoulder as she lies on her back.  It’s been so long since they’ve been able to do this, all 3 of them together and Vix has absolutely no intention of leaving the house any time soon.

“Ssshhhh…..,” Tom grumbles, shuffling closer and throwing an arm across Vix’s chest.  “You’re thinking too loud. M’sleepin’….”

Vix chuckles softly and slowly lifts Tom’s arm so that she can slip out of bed to go to the bathroom.  Tom grumbles some more but lets her go.  She pads quietly into the bathroom and does her business before deciding that teeth brushing is in order, followed by a quick shower.  Clearing the mirror of condensation, she takes a good, long look at herself once she’s out of the shower.   She looks happy and relaxed, something that she hasn’t been for a few months, not really.  It’s a happiness that seeps deep into her bones whenever she has her boys all to herself for more than a few days.  There’s a satisfaction thrumming through her that only comes when she’s able to completely give herself over to both Tom and Lee.  She gives her hair a quick brush before giving up completely and wrapping a towel around herself and padding back out into the bedroom.  Her breath catches a little when she sees Tom and Lee cuddled together on the bed.  Lee has wrapped himself around Tom from behind, his big frame making Tom look small.  The bigger of the two has his nose buried in the hair at the nape of Tom’s neck and they’re the most beautiful thing Vix has ever seen.  She thanks the powers that be daily for allowing her to have them in her life, for letting her have such loving and passionate people that care so deeply about her.  She takes in the acres of smooth skin that she can see, Lee’s shoulder freckles prominent in the morning sunlight trickling in through the blinds.  Tom is paler, his skin almost porcelain and completely flawless.  The contrast between them is gorgeous and Vix has no idea how long she stands there just looking but it’s not until Lee stirs and gives her a sleepy frown that she moves again. 

“Hey, what are you doin’ out of bed?” Lee asks, voice low and rough from sleep.

“Oh nothing, just looking,” Vix smiles back, shedding her towel and pausing for a moment to let Lee’s gaze linger on her.  His mouth curls up into a smile as he drinks her in, all sharp angles and muscle.  She lets him look his fill before clambering back into bed and slotting herself in between her two boys.  She snuggles in close, tucking herself into Lee’s chest as Tom rolls over with a sleepy grunt and plasters himself to her back.  They’re both warm from sleep and she basks in the feeling of having them with her, having them close.  She starts to pepper Lee’s neck with kisses, trailing her lips over his skin and loving the little sounds he makes as she does it.  Tom’s arm snakes around her waist as he presses closer, his lips brushing her shoulders and rumbling happily.

“We don’t have to get out of bed today, right?” Vix asks with a happy sigh against Lee’s clavicle.

“Nu-uh,” Tom answers from behind her, his cock becoming rather interested in the proceedings as he presses closer. 

“Eloquent Thomas,” Lee chuckles, voice still husky with sleep and Vix can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Not like I can help it when Pint Size here is so damn tempting this morning,” Tom huffs, his hand making its way down Vix’s back to the curve of her ass.  Those long fingers of his trail under and between her legs to find her slick folds and she gasps into Lee’s neck.  “And in answer to your question, we’re not getting out of bed _ever_ again.”

“Seconded,” Lee grins, his hand tracing across Vix’s breasts, nails scratching lightly.  Vix aches into Tom’s nimble fingers working their magic against her clit and Lee’s hands on her breasts.  It goes on like that for what feels like hours, her boys using their hands and lips to slowly unravel her.  Vix floats in a haze of gasps, moans and kisses as both Tom and Lee worship her in the hushed quiet of their bedroom. 

As time passes, the shadows cast by the sun passing across the back of the house shift and change in the room.  She’s lost to them, blissful and happy as they take her apart bit by bit.  She’s missed this, missed them, so much.  It seems like an age has passed when Tom gently lifts her leg and slides inside her, all of them stilling with a shared sigh of satisfaction.  Lee shuffles down the bed just enough to take a nipple in his mouth, rolling it with his tongue just as Tom starts to thrust shallowly and slowly into their girl.  And she is theirs, completely and utterly.  Her soft moans touch something deep inside Lee as he moves from one breast to the other, his clever fingers replacing his mouth.  She is theirs to worship, to love, to cherish.  She gives herself over to them so completely and they can’t believe how lucky they are when she does.  A possessiveness inside Lee growls happily as he hitches her thigh up over his to give Tom better access.  The angle rolls her forwards into him and leaves her open and dependant on them both to balance her.  She grips Lee’s bicep to steady herself and they all pause together before finding their rhythm again. 

God but she’s beautiful Lee thinks as he watches Vix’s bliss filled face while Tom fucks her slowly.  No, not fucks.  This is more than that.  This is 3 people who love each other deeply and trust each other completely.  This is so much deeper than just fucking and has been for a long time.  Lee doesn’t have the words to describe how he feels about both his lovers but he’s never felt as whole as he does right now.  As Tom’s deep strokes push Vix closer and closer to the edge, Lee strokes whatever part of her he can reach, kissing her deeply as she clings to him.  He manages to get a hand between them to slide two fingers either side of Tom’s cock and feel him slide in and out of her, slick with her juices.  Tom’s hips stutter for a moment before both he and Vix let out a collective groan together.  Lee smiles before bringing his fingers up to circle Vix’s clit.  She gasps, her eyes flying open to look straight into his and what she sees there sends her hurtling over the edge with a frightening intensity.  Lee’s face is filled with such love and protectiveness, his eyes locked onto hers, that she feels tears threatening while her orgasm races through her.  Tom continues to stroke in and out of her lazily, prolonging the heat fizzing through her veins as she stares into Lee’s eyes.  Tom groans and stills, spending himself inside Vix, hips thrusting minutely as his arm tightens around her waist.  They all slump together, catching their breath for a moment before Tom pulls out to snuggle as close as he can.  Lee wastes no time in hitching Vix’s leg up higher around his hips so that he can replace Tom’s cock with his own.  The slide in is eased by Tom’s seed and it’s something that Lee loves to do.  He doesn’t know what that says about him, that he likes to feel that Vix has already been marked from the inside by his other lover, but it makes the possessive part of him purr happily.  Vix tucks her face into his neck, her lips and teeth working their magic on his skin as he sets the same languid pace with his hips that Tom had.

Again, what feels like hours later, Vix feels like she’s floating somewhere just above her body as her boys take care of her.  She’s lost count of the amount of times they’re wrung an orgasm out of her but she doesn’t know where she ends and they begin any more.  She’s sweaty and her bones feel like they’ve been liquefied as she rides the waves of bliss thrumming through her.  Just as she feels like one climax is dying down, her boys manage to bring her back to the brink again and again and again.  She’s never felt this owned before, so utterly owned.  She doesn’t know which hand belongs to whom as they map her body over and over.  She’s not even sure which one of them is inside her, both of them seemingly happy to tag each other in when one has spent himself either inside her or on her.  One of Tom’s favourite things to do is cum on the curve of her ass or stomach and watch as Lee rubs it slowly into her skin. 

“Oh _god_ …..” Vix groans, her voice ragged as whoever is inside her hits that perfect spot again and again.  She doesn’t think it’s possible to cum again but when she feels fingers pinch her nipples just so, she’s proved completely wrong as yet another orgasm rolls through her.  She feels one of her boys cum inside her one last time before slumping against her back, utterly spent.  When she manages to lift her head up, she realises that it was Tom inside her again as she sees Lee smiling down at her sleepily.

“Ok there Little One?” He smirks, pushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

“I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer,” She huffs, spent and sated in a way she didn’t think possible.  She’s pretty sure that she’s never moving again in actual fact.

“What year is this?  What planet am I on? _Who am I?!”_ Tom mumbles into the skin of Vix’s shoulders and the other two huff with laughter.

“Didn’t think I still had it in me to do this all day,” Lee admits.

“And to think, you’re not even the one that had _it_ in you,” Tom jokes and Vix snorts with laughter.  Pretty soon, the 3 of them are gasping for breath as they’re consumed by a fit of giggles.  Vix’s muscle ache from the day but it feels wonderful.  She’s sticky and sweaty and it’s perfect, just so perfect.  She knows that when they’re done, both Lee and Tom will carry her to the bathroom and lay her in a deep, bubble filled bath before climbing in with her to wash her down.  Then Lee will wrap her in the fluffiest towels they own and dry her off while Tom orders take out and changes the sheets.  Then they’ll all settle under the covers and eat take out in bed while watching crappy horror movies until she falls asleep between them, protected and safe.  She sighs happily as she snuggles down, happy to lay in their shared filth for a little while longer.  The boys seem to agree and wrap her in their arms in between them.  Yes, she works hard and she’s damn good at what she does, but when she’s at home like this, a part of her deep inside is finally content and at peace. 

She wouldn’t change any of this for the world.  _This_ is where she belongs and who she belongs _to._  

This is _home_.


End file.
